We will be free
by Savvy Sammy-13
Summary: Thirteen years after Commodus defeats Maximus, Lucius is still living in his uncle's palace. Commodus has an heir, and Lucius is falling in love with a young servant while worrying about her safety, his mother's safety, and his own. Lucius/OC and Commodus/ Lucilla
1. Chapter 1

The room was dark, highlighted only by flames burning from lamps, and for once, Cassia did not mind. Her fingers worked swiftly, braiding Empress Lucilla's freshly washed hair and pinning it into place. Cassia breathed in deeply. She paused a moment to stare down at her hands. She held a stream of blond hair in each, but her hands were shaking. She quickly began working again, smoothing out a few strands.

"Cassia?"

"Yes, empress?" Cassia answered immediately.

"Are you okay this morning?" Lucilla reached behind her head and pulled her hair out of the young girl's hands. She pulled it up and clasped it herself.

"Yes ma'am, I didn't get much sleep last night," Cassia tried to stifle a yawn. It was either a yawn or a need to sob rising in her throat. Either way, it hurt, and Cassia swallowed it down hard.

"I should be asking you how you are this morning," Cassia added. "It won't be much longer now."

Lucilla shook her head. "What is wrong, Cassia? You are not your useful jovial self. Have you spoken to my son?"

Cassia swallowed hard again.

* * *

Lucius barely raised his eyes to his half-brother as he passed him in the corridor. Lucius kept his eyes on the marble floor. He was in a hurry anyway. He had slept much later than he had meant to because he had stayed up most of the night. His half-brother, Servius was, of course, clad in the finest outfit provided by Commodus. Lucius had noticed that much about him. If Lucius would have looked to his thirteen year old brother's face, however, he probably would have seen the sly smirk upon it and would have been ready for Servius's childish games, but since he did not, he was not ready.

As the two boys passed each other, Servius slipped his foot in between Lucius's, nearly sending Lucius sprawling to the marble floor.

"Servius!" Lucius exploded into a fit of rage. He lunged forward at the boy with clenched fists. Lucius's teeth and lips were set into a tight snarl, but he was met with a childish laugh. It was one that made Lucius's skin crawl. Servius leaned his head back and his dark hair bounced a little as he laughed. The young boy clutched his stomach and continued laughing as if Lucius had _not _nearly lost his composure and hit him.

Lucius straightened his toga and shook his head in disapproval. Regaining his composure was all he knew he could do. He assumed that Servius's guards were probably not much farther down the corridor.

"Oh brother you tempt me so," Servius cleared his throat, but began laughing again.

Lucius scowled at the young boy. He wanted so badly to reach out a whop the boy's head, but he knew that he would only be told on, and Lucius did not want to upset his mother further. Any attempt at disciplining the boy would probably be seen as a threat against the boy's life in Commodus's eyes anyway. Lucius was finding that he was having a much harder time not losing his temper at Servius's childish and cruel games as the both of them grew older. As much as Lucius wanted to do something to anger Commodus, and punish Servius for his constant misbehavior, he felt that it was best for both he and his mother if he did not begin anything that Commodus would see as a threat.

"Where are you headed this morning, Lucius?" Servius asked simply as if nothing had happened between them.

Lucius clenched his fists at his sides. "I'm going to see mother and see how she is today," he answered him and turned away abruptly, beginning to walk back in the direction he had been headed.

"Wait, Lucius," Servius began walking too and quickly caught up with him. "I'm going to train with my father. Do you not wish you could go as well?" Servius questioned.

The boy tilted his head so that he could stare up at Lucius as they walked.

"No," Lucius snapped. He stopped walking and glared down at the boy.

"He told me that he had a bear brought in for me," Servius continued. His eyes sparkled with interest at the subject he spoke of.

Lucius shrugged his shoulders. "There's no skill in killing a bear…or any other animal that is incapable of fighting back."

"You're just jealous," Servius shot back.

Lucius stared at the boy for a few moments. Servius was short for thirteen, seeming as if he was never going to hit his growth spurt. He was also a little pudgy. His face still had a childlike quality although he was quickly approaching young manhood. Commodus was conditioning the boy and raising him up in ways that neither Lucius nor Lucilla approved of. Some days when Lucius watched Servius, Lucius felt as if he was staring at Commodus in child form while other days he felt as if he was staring at a normal growing child. At times, Servius could be ruthlessly destructive, but other times, he was indeed just a child.

Lucius was not allowed to participate in any sort of training. Perhaps he was a little jealous that it was forbidden for him. He knew that Commodus feared him, especially since he was growing older. He was twenty-two now, but treated as if he was just a child. He was not allowed to leave the palace regularly, and on rare occasions when he was allowed, he was heavily guarded. Lucius could remember the days before his uncle married his mother and before their relationships all became so complicated. He remembered when he and his uncle had an almost father-son like relationship, but it was really before Lucius could know any better. Worst of all, Lucius remembered all too well when Commodus killed Maximus in the coliseum. He remembered seeing the hero fall as his blood stained Commodus's white armor.

In the short time before Lucilla provided him with the pure heir he wanted, Commodus actually tried to get close to Lucius again, but Lucius was too far gone already. Lucius had made it clear that his uncle would not condition him. At eight years old, the trust he once had with his uncle was broken forever. Lucius then became nothing more but a burden to Commodus—a burden and a pawn to use against Lucilla. Lately, Lucius and Commodus's already rocky relationship and somehow gotten worse. Lucius blamed it on his age, and the idea that Commodus probably saw him as a threat now that he was old enough to think for himself. Lucius caught Commodus watching him much more lately, and he noticed that Commodus had given Servius a dagger to carry with him. Although Lucius could not be sure, he had a feeling that Commodus's actions had much to do with him. Commodus had begun teaching Servius to defend himself early as if he thought that Lucius would be a danger to the boy—his own half –brother.

Whatever Commodus thought about Lucius, Lucius had a bad feeling that his days in the palace were numbered. He was beginning to have dreams that kept him awake some nights. Lucius was beginning to feel like Commodus. Commodus had always had nightmares, but he never spoke of them. For Lucius, the dreams he had were always about the praetorians coming to get him because of his uncle. In some dreams, he was sold into slavery or taken to the coliseum where lions and tigers pursued him. In the worst ones, though, Commodus killed him himself. Lucius was always restrained and incapable of fighting back.

Lucius rubbed his wrists absentmindedly as he thought of the dreams.

As the sound of footsteps broke his thoughts, Lucius looked up to see a few guards walking towards them. Lucius swallowed hard.

"Servius, Cesar has asked that we take you to him at this very moment," one of them spoke, and Lucius let out his breath.

"I know, I know," Servius waved his hand at the guard. He took one last look at Lucius as if perhaps he still wanted to talk to him, but then the young boy turned back to the guards.

"You know, he has gotten me a bear," Servius said quickly, speaking to one of the guards. He moved forward and the guards turned to lead him back the way he had come.

Lucius shook his head tiredly at their backs. He turned and quickly continued down the corridor and turned the corner. He raised his eyes just in time to see Cassia, his mother's young chambermaid, stepping from his mother's room with an armload of cloths. She had only been at the palace for the last few months. Commodus supposedly went in search of a new chambermaid for Lucilla after the one that she had had many years passed away. The last one had been old and boring. Commodus supposedly returned with Cassia to take her place. Although among the younger servants of the palace, Cassia was a hard worker and she seemed to genuinely care for Lucilla. She was youthful at eighteen, but wise beyond her years. There was a soft, gentle quality to her, but she was also well spoken. Lucius had grown quite fond of her, although he tried not to show it around Commodus, Servius, or his mother.

Lucius watched Cassia stop and begin sorting through the cloths in her arms. Her light brown hair hung freely and caressed her shoulders and back. Cassia did not always keep her hair tied back, and as much as Lucius enjoyed seeing her brown hair tousled and natural, he felt that she should tie it back. Wearing it down could cause unwanted attention. Lucius shook his head at his own possessive thoughts. She wasn't his. She was his mother's chambermaid.

Lucius could see the usual flush on Cassia's cheeks from far down the corridor, and he smiled. Cassia was pale, not necessarily in a strange way, but it was an unusual skin tone. Lucius attributed it to the fact that she had never spent much time outside. Her work always required her to be inside, usually locked inside his mother's dark room, but perhaps it was in her ancestry as well. If anything, though, her skin tone made her more attractive—exquisite almost.

Lucius grew terribly lonely at the palace. He usually read the writing that Servius's tutors left behind, but it usually disappeared before he could finish it. Lucilla had enough control over Commodus to ensure that Lucius never went without anything, and when he was of learning age, he had a few tutors as well, but now, he was alone and bored. His mother had not been leaving her chamber. It was her decision, but Lucius felt even more alone. Nearly being a prisoner in his own home, Lucius could find little to do that did not include thinking badly of his uncle who had turned his and his mother's life upside down.

Cassia turned as if she felt a presence, and she gave him a slight smile when she noticed him, but she ducked beneath a thick curtain and escaped his gaze into another room. Lucius looked behind him to see if perhaps Servius or a few guards had followed, and that was the reason for Cassia's strange coldness, but there was no one there. Lucius stopped to stare at the doorway she disappeared in. It was rare that she would not speak to him. They had talked quite a lot the night before, but still, it was unlike her. Perhaps she had a lot of work to be done. Since last night, he'd been unable to shake their short time talking from his mind. She had reached out and grasped his hand as they sat in the dark. A shiver coursed through his body, and Lucius shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts from Cassia. It was the first time that she had touched him purposely, and for the first time in a long time, his dreams the night before had not been of the praetorians or his impending death. His dreams had been about her—her beautiful pale skin and long soft hair, lying amongst the soft blankets and cloths of his own bed. She was so alluring. It made him want to rethink everything.

Lucius shook the thoughts out of his head and swallowed hard. He promised himself that he and Cassia would have plenty of time to talk after he spoke to his mother so he made himself leave her be and head for his mother's room.

There were a few guards standing outside of her room, but they paid him no attention as he passed them. Lucius paused at the doorway as he peeked inside. He could see his mother's form on the far side of the room.

"Hello mother," Lucius said as he stepped inside. There was no one else inside- thankfully not Commodus and not even any of the maids, so he walked to the edge of the bed and sat down on the satiny bed dressings.

His mother stood, facing the balcony. Her hair was wet- freshly washed Lucius assumed. It was tied into a tight braid. She turned her face, showing her profile for a moment before she looked back into the sunlight. Lucius waited patiently for her to approach him. She first closed the long curtains, blocking out most of the sunlight and then turned to face him.

It was not until she turned that her protruding stomach became visible to Lucius. Lucius sighed tiredly. His mother looked so tired and just seeing her that way made him tired as well. Dark circles had become a normal characteristic on her tired face. And she seemed as though she may have actually lost weight. Her face and arms looked more slender. It was as if the child—_Commodus's_ child was taking everything from her. This child seemed to be bringing Lucilla into a much darker place than she had already been, causing her to never leave her chamber. Lucius felt that Commodus had found a much younger and brighter chambermaid for his mother to try and lift her spirits. Cassia was lively, and his mother needed something to liven up her dreary room. Lucius could not help but feel that his mother was losing her spirit. Her will to live was diminishing.

"Good morning, Lucius," Lucilla smiled and moved to the bed where she took his hand gently in hers. The smile looked genuine, unlike the forced ones that she sometimes gave Commodus.

"How are you today?" she questioned.

"Sit down, Mother," Lucius said quickly. He got up from the bed so that she could lie down and prop her back on her pillows. He helped her ease herself down on the bed, and he stood beside her. Lucius hated how sickly she had become. It hurt him almost physically. She was getting too old to bear children, and he had been surprised when he found that Commodus had sired a second child, nearly thirteen years after his first.

"Let me open the curtains back. You need the sunlight," he suggested, but she waved her hand at him, cutting him off.

"I do not want to see the sun or its light."

Lucius frowned slightly.

"I've been thinking about you this morning," she said softly, breaking his thoughts.

"Do not worry about me, mother," Lucius answered her.

"I cannot help that," she whispered. "I worry for you more now than I ever have. Commodus recognizes you are a possible threat. It was much different when you were young-"

"I am careful mother," he interrupted her gently. Lucius silently wondered what had gotten his mother so worked up about himself so quickly.

"Lucius, you have turned into the respectful, handsome, loyal, and trustworthy man that I knew you would be. This is why I worry for you."

"I worry for _you_," Lucius countered.

"You have the four virtues that my father always spoke of," Lucilla continued. "Commodus never possessed them."

Lucius lowered his voice so that the guards outside would not hear. "It is my entire fault that we are even in this. I was an ignorant child. If I had not spoken of Maximus that day we would not be here like this."

Lucius knew that the only reason his uncle allowed him to continue living in the palace at all was to use him against Lucilla, and Commodus also used Lucius's mother against him to make him do as he was told. Lucius constantly fanaticized of the day that Commodus had slain Maximus, and he wondered what may have happened if Maximus had instead killed Commodus.

Living in the palace was a frightening day to day experience for Lucius. He feared what his uncle and emperor would do to get whatever he wanted. Lately, Lucius knew that Commodus wanted him gone. What else could Commodus want? There was nothing more that Lucilla could give him now. She had given him everything he wanted—companionship, whatever company he desired from her, and children.

"You care for Cassia don't you?" his mother raised her soft eyes to meet his.

"Uh, I…" Lucius swallowed hard and looked to the ground, surprised at his mother's sudden realization. "We only talk…who told you…who saw us together?"

"Cassia speaks of you to me when we are alone."

Lucius chewed at his bottom lip. "I did not know that-"

"She is a lovely girl," Lucilla whispered. "Beautiful…she-"

"She's a chambermaid, mother. I have made a chambermaid a friend of mine when she should have stayed as a chambermaid," Lucius murmured.

Lucilla nodded. "I know, but I respect you for treating her well. She respects you far more than Commodus and Servius, and I would not blame you if you have much deeper feelings for her. I have nothing against the friendship or whatever you have…but I'm afraid that your friendship has been noticed…by Commodus. Of course he does not approve."

"Why do you say that?" Lucius demanded.

"Listen Lucius, I only want you to be careful I…"

"What did he say?"

"He did not say anything to me," Lucilla murmured.

"Cassia?" he questioned frantically. "What did he say to her?"

"Calm down Lucius," Lucilla said sternly. "I struggled with the decision of whether or not to tell you. Do not make me regret myself."

"Why would he care if she and I talk frequently? Or even if there was more. It is none of his business. It is not as if I had plans to _marry_ her—a _chambermaid_. But even if I had, it is not as if Commodus wants me to marry. He does not want me to have a life—children or a future!" Lucius hissed. "He has no plans for my future. His only plans are to end my life or send me away from here as soon as you are gone. He does not want me to have a chance at being emperor."

"I did not tell you to make you angry. I only want the two of you to be careful. Do not give Commodus a reason to punish you," Lucilla said quickly. "Do not let your temper flare to him. He will waste no time in punishing you. Cassia only told me that Commodus saw the two of you together and…she feared that he was going to purposely make you angry…to make you defy him. He wants a reason to punish you."

Lucius swallowed hard. He could see Commodus trying to do so—make him angry to make him act out and lose his self-control.

"He threatened her?" Lucius asked breathlessly.

"I do not know," Lucilla murmured.

"And did you not ask her if he harmed her?" Lucius demanded. His stomach fluttered nervously.

Lucilla breathed in deeply. She moistened her lips before answering. "I asked but she did not answer me."

Lucius squinted back at his mother. He clenched his fists.

"She avoided me this morning," Lucius muttered.

"She's trying to protect you, Lucius."

"Something has to be done about Commodus," Lucius whispered softly. "I am about ready to act on it mysel-"

"Stop it!" Lucilla ordered. Her soft expression hardened. "You will do no such thing."

"Mother…He's plotting against me, he's threatening or hurting Cassia, I hear that the beginnings of a famine are in progress, and look what he has done to you! How much longer can we wait?"

"Lucius stop it," Lucilla hissed quickly, cutting him off.

She reached over and grasped his hand in hers. "You'll get yourself killed. You are not being careful. I cannot deal with this right now. I could not lose you right now."

Lucius squeezed his mother's hand.

"But mother something has to be done. Rome is falling to pieces beneath him…we are falling to pieces here locked away in this palace. I can sense the danger I am in. I feel him thinking of me and what to do with me every time he looks at me. You are wasting away," Lucius's voice cracked painfully.

"Lucius, he's waiting for you to do something that he can condemn you for," Lucilla whispered back to him. "Whatever you do, do not let him set you up. I need you."

Lucius sighed and his shoulders sank. "I need you too."

"I need you to carry out something for me," Lucilla whispered. "Something important."

"What?" Lucius asked. His heart beat a little faster. His breath hitched.

"I will tell you soon, dear son. I am working something out."

Lucius paused for a moment. She had gotten his attention for sure. He furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"I will tell you when I am ready. Until then, don't speak of it."

"Servius's behavior is becoming unbearable as well," Lucius lowered his voice a little when he finally continued. "Something has to be done about that as well."

Lucilla sighed tiredly. She released his hand and moved hers to her stomach. She gasped abruptly, and Lucius's heart leapt in his chest.

"Are you alright?" Lucius demanded worriedly. He studied her expression.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them again. Her face was still tight with a grimace, but she brought her attention back to Lucius.

"Yes…I'm fine," she nodded and swallowed hard.

"Mother," Lucius eyed her carefully. Her entire body was still tense. She let out an almost pained sigh.

"I'm okay," she murmured. "You were speaking of Servius?"

"He is a little spoiled bully," Lucius continued uncertainly. He watched his mother's expression carefully. He assumed that soon there would be another addition to their broken family.

"Commodus does not allow me to have much time with Servius," Lucilla murmured. "He makes sure that we do not have the bond that you and I have."

"I know that…I am not telling you this to upset you," Lucius whispered, "I just think that something needs to be done. Commodus does not allow me much time with him either and believe me…the time I have is too mu-"

"Lucius," Lucilla whispered quickly, interrupting him.

Lucius stopped talking and froze. "Wha-"

"Shh," Lucilla whispered again, and Lucius heard it what had caught his mother's attention.

Commodus was speaking to the guards outside.

Lucius turned just in time to see his uncle entering the room. He met his uncle's eyes for a brief moment, and fear struck him. Had Commodus been listening? Lucius sank to his knees and bowed.

"What a surprise, Lucius," Commodus murmured sarcastically.

"I thought that Servius said that you were bringing him a bear?" Lucius asked quickly. The words pretty much blurted out all on their own as he attempted to disguise his nervousness.

"I was on my way there just now," Commodus answered him without the slightest gaze his way. His eyes were on Lucilla. "But I decided to come here before. Do you not have anything better to do than pester your mother, Lucius?"

Lucius held his tongue, but he did move a little out of his uncle's way so that his uncle could stand beside Lucilla. He watched Commodus move forward and place his hand on his mother's swollen stomach. Lucilla stared hard past Commodus and to Lucius, and Lucius wished that his uncle would just leave. He wanted his mother to tell him what she had said she needed to, and he wanted to know what Commodus had done to Cassia. Whatever he had done, she had felt it important enough to mention to his mother and then avoid him later in the corridor. Lucius bit down on his bottom lip. Dread settled in his stomach.

Commodus leaned over and kissed Lucilla's forehead, allowing his lips to linger there for a few seconds. Lucius hated what his mother had become. She held her tongue and did what Commodus told her to do—and Lucius knew that it was because she worried for his safety.

He had heard stories about his mother's younger years; and he remembered the way she was when he was young. She was fiery. She was brave.

"I do not think that it will be much longer," Lucilla murmured softly, and Commodus reached for her hand that she had laid across her stomach.

"I know that these past few months have not been easy for you, my love," Commodus murmured softly.

Lucilla allowed Commodus to gently pat and pet her hand gingerly.

"But children are such magnificent rewards…" Commodus continued.

Lucius thought of Servius and nearly laughed aloud. Commodus acted as if his relationship with his sister was perfect now. Commodus seemed blind to the fact that Lucilla was wasting away and that any emotion that she showed him now was pure acting.

"Where is your chambermaid?" Commodus swept his eyes around the room and he met Lucius's eyes for a brief moment. "Have you seen her, Lucius?"

Lucius shook his head. He furrowed his eyebrows at his uncle, but Commodus turned back away from him.

"She should not be leaving you here unattended if the time is nearing," Commodus responded.

"I sent her away so that I would have a few moments alone. To rest." Lucilla murmured.

"Did she not rest last night?" Commodus questioned.

Lucius chewed at the inside of his cheek. He couldn't stay any longer.

"Take care mother," Lucius moved forward, passed his uncle, and kissed her cheek.

His uncle watched him silently.

As he turned and left the room, he could feel Commodus's eyes on his back.

_Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated. Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius watched Cassia walk ahead of him in the corridor. Now seemed to be his chance. He wanted to approach her. He needed to ask her what had happened or what Commodus had done to her, but he dreaded it. Perhaps he was overreacting, but the sinking feeling in his stomach and her earlier behavior told him otherwise. He could already feel his blood racing through his veins. How dare his uncle threaten Cassia to get to him. Lucius and Cassia had kept their talking to a minimum to avoid their growing closeness to become noticeable, but after a while, Lucius had found himself thinking of her more and more. She made him feel as if someone actually wanted to talk to him. They had begun regularly talking at night over the past month after sneaking from their rooms. So far, their friendship had been limited to talking. They were not intimately involved—not yet at least. She told him of the hardships she had faced. Her family that lived here in Rome had been very poor, and she had found herself being sold. Her father had gotten himself into trouble. Lucius did not question her too personally. He knew that it was a hard subject for Cassia to speak of, but Cassia told him that she felt lucky that she now called the palace home. Lucius felt the need to warn her of the hidden dangers. He spoke of the differences in his life before and after his mother and Maximus had been caught in the attempt to cross Commodus. He told her everything, and did not even worry that she wouldn't keep his secrets. He knew that she would keep them, so he told her of Commodus and every horrible thing he had done.

"Cassia!" Lucius called lowly.

Cassia turned on her heels. Her hair was no longer down, and she no longer had the bundles of cloth with her.

"We can't speak right now, Lucius," she whispered back. "I just saw the emperor head that way-

"He went to my mother's room," Lucius half jogged half walked to catch up to her frozen form. "The guards are still by my mother's chamber."

Cassia crossed her arms across her chest and swallowed hard. She looked nervously down the corridor and then met his eyes with her dark ones. "You look upset, Lucius. You know I am here if you need to talk. I cherish our talks, but…" Cassia paused as she studied his face. She drew her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down on it. "But we cannot speak here in the open, and I cannot meet you in secret tonight. We will have to find another time."

Lucius studied her worried face.

"There's nothing to speak of regarding me. You already know all of the troubles I face…and the one, lone reason behind them," Lucius said quickly. He could feel his emotions running high. "But we need to speak of _you_."

"Me?" Cassia furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Lucius, will you please not look so distraught? And do not be so loud."

"How?!" he bellowed. "This is no small matter-"

"Shhh," She warned, pressing her hand over her own mouth warningly.

"How can I not look that way when I know that it is only a matter of time before my uncle sends someone to kill me?"

Cassia shrank back. "Your mother told you of my worries?"

"You told her in hopes that she would tell me. You had to of."

"I do not know if I hoped that or not," Cassia whispered. She lowered her face to the floor.

Beneath her eyes, her pale skin was darkened with tired circles. Lucius reached out and tilted her face to look at his.

"I already know how he feels about me, Cassia But you should have told me that he threatened _you_."

"Please just lower your voice, Lucius," she warned as she nervously looked behind him again.

"Commodus no longer needs me to use against my mother. He no longer needs children from her. She cannot provide him with anymore, and he sees me as a threat…and he…he is going to get rid of me…but you-"

"He loves your mother…deeply. I have seen it myself. He did not just want children from her. He loves her. He will not hurt you because in doing so he knows that it would wound Lucilla. He fears losing her the most," Cassia interrupted him, keeping the same hushed tone. "But I will not lie. He does have horrible feelings about you. If something happens to her though-"

"He is becoming more independent. He does not need her as much. She is growing weak. When did he threaten you?" Lucius demanded suddenly.

"He _hates _you," she whispered. Her eyes widened at her own words, and Lucius watched them become teary.

She exhaled slowly, shakily.

"But what did he do?" Lucius begged. "My mother told me that you said he found out about us? He should not care if we talk."

"Last night…after we spoke together I saw him in the corridor. He informed me that he knew we talked, but he thinks that there is more going on with us."

"What did he say?" Lucius demanded.

"Just be careful, please. Do not let him get to you," Cassia spat out quickly. She turned as a tear slipped from her eye.

Lucius reached out possessively and grabbed her wrist, twirling her back to face him. It was much easier than he would have guessed, and he felt guilty for doing so.

Cassia's eyes widened. "Stop it Lucius!" She hissed at him as she attempted to pull her arm back away.

Lucius paused but he did not allow her to retrieve her arm. Instead, he lowered his eyes to it, shocked by her defensive reaction. He turned her arm over in his hand.

Small bruises littered the soft, pale skin of the underside of her wrist—finger-shaped. Lucius loosened his grip a little. He had not grabbed her hard enough to leave marks, nor was his hand large enough to make the marks. All of the breath left Lucius's lungs.

"Cassia," he whispered breathlessly. He slowly raised his wide eyes to hers.

"We cannot speak here, Lucius," she jerked her wrist loose from his grasp and brought it protectively to her stomach as if she could just hide the marks.

"What else did he do? Tell me," Lucius demanded gruffly.

Cassia turned away from him, but he reached out and grabbed her again- This time her elbow.

"Come with me," he choked out.

"Okay," she gasped out.

He wasted no time leading her into a small room that the servants used for storage. She did not protest. Lucius pushed her in ahead of him and he followed her. His blood pulsed through his veins as hot as fire.

Once inside, he dropped the curtain and the darkness filled the spaces between them, hiding Cassia's fresh tears, and his blood red face. Lucius kept his hold on her arm, worried that she would leave if he did not. His throat ached, and his stomach fluttered, but he did not speak. He allowed the silence to reside around them until she spoke up because he did not know what to say.

"He saw us together," Cassia whispered softly, so softly that Lucius leaned closer to her to hear.

"I'm not sure that he _heard _us talking, but he could not sleep. I know that he _saw_ us together. He must have seen me hold your hand…. He was having nightmares… as usual and he could not talk to Lucilla because she was asleep," she continued.

"And?" Lucius's voice cracked. He knew what was coming. He already knew. It had been the fear in his mind the moment that his mother had mentioned Cassia and Commodus's encounter.

"He was alone. The guards were not with him," she paused again.

Lucius loosened his hold on her arm. He could feel his anger being replaced with helplessness. He felt deflated, and his eyes burned as if his own tears would soon fall.

" It was the first time I have seen him without them," Lucilla whispered. "He must have sent them away…for the night or something."

Lucius's own breathing quickened. He shook his head in the darkness.

"But he…he…did not _hurt _you?" Lucius whispered breathlessly.

"He…. brought me…to…to his room, Lucius…. He forced-"

Cassia must have heard his sharp intake of breath because she quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry Lucius. I tried…but…I feared….I could not protest…I-"

"I will kill him," Lucius growled suddenly. He jerked the curtain open, but Lucilla grasped his arm desperately, pulling him back in.

"No stop it!" Cassia ordered. She sniffled, and pulled on him harder as he tried to leave. "Please come back. Just listen to me."

Lucius stopped. He sank back into the darkness and let the curtain fall.

"He cannot control himself in anything…You know that. You warned me of his unpredictability. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Cassia murmured.

"Don't you ever say that!" Lucius hissed quickly. "Stop blaming yourself! He was in the wrong. You're a chambermaid not a concubine. I am so stupid. It is my fault."

"It's not your fault Lucius. It's over as long as you don't retaliate."

Lucius squinted his eyes shut. He imagined Commodus spying on the two of them, watching Lucius leave Cassia alone in the corridor and then Commodus—with a sick need to anger Lucius had forced Cassia into his bedchamber.

Lucius clenched his fists. Of course Cassia stood no chance against the emperor. There was nothing that she could have done once his mind was made up—once the idea was in his head.

"It's my fault," she whispered again. "I should've-"

"Should've what?" Lucius asked. "He could've had you killed if you would've tried anything drastic."

Silence fell around the pair once again.

"It is not your fault." Lucius shook his head slowly. "No… This is my entire fault. He did this to spite me. You are right, he wants to push me into doing something I will regret. He's using you to anger me."

"No it _is _over," Cassia said sternly.

"He wanted you to tell me," Lucius murmured.

"He…He told me to tell you, but you don't have to do anything about it," Cassia pleaded. "Don't be noble."

"You think that he will not come looking for you again…when the entire palace is dark and quiet…when he cannot sleep?" Lucius questioned angrily. "Even if I did not retaliate…he has had a taste of you already. Do you think that he would not come back to you? If I was gone, he would still…"

"Lucius," Cassia whispered quickly. "Don't say that. You don't know that he will."

"You don't know that he won't.

"Look at me," Cassia began. "Calm down please. I was not going to mention this because I do not want you to get hurt." Her voice shook and she stifled a sob.

"But while you try to protect me, he is hurting _you_," Lucius whispered.

By now, his eyes had begun to adjust to the darkness- just as they had the night before as they spoke together, when her hair was soft and silky against her shoulders and their fingers were interlocked.

"He forced himself on you because he thinks that I…he thinks that I love you," Lucius whispered softly, pondering his own words.

Finally, he looked up at Cassia's darkened face.

Lucius brought his hands down to meet Cassia's. He closed her delicate fingers in his. She looked down at their hands and then she looked to his lips. Lucius, still breathing deeply, watched her. Cassia slowly weaseled her hand from his and reached up to touch his chin. He stood motionless as she tilted his face down and pressed her lips to his. Lucius closed his eyes and kissed her back. He could taste the saltiness from her tears. He breathed her in.

He reached down and grasped her waist, squeezing gently, feeling her petite form through cloth.

But then he thought of Commodus kissing her the night before, marking her skin with bruises. Where else had Commodus bruised her? Lucius pulled away from her abruptly. He released her waist.

"I…I…I apologize. That was entirely inappropriate!" she exclaimed as she backed away. "I'm sorry. You must think that I…I'm nothing better than a concubine-"

"Wait, Cassia," he reached out and grabbed her arm, turning her back to face him.

"I would never think that," he murmured. "It wasn't your fault."

Cassia swallowed hard.  
"I love you, Lucius. I have loved you ever since our first talk," her words sent chills up his spine.

"I…I…love you too," Lucius whispered. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped her in a tight embrace. She rested her face on his neck and let out a soft sob.

She felt so small and fragile in his arms.

"I must go check on your mother. I believe that her pains have begun already," she whispered against his skin.

Lucius opened his eyes. "Wait until Commodus leaves her room."

Cassia exhaled tiredly. "I have been avoiding him all morning. When I hear the guards coming, I hide. Oh the guards…they saw me leave his room this morning. I was so embarrassed. They knew…they had too."

"I am going to figure something out," Lucius murmured.

"What? No…no…no. Please don't do anything."

"For now, don't wander alone. Stay in my mother's room and..." Lucius trailed off. He didn't know how to protect her. He didn't know what to do. All he wanted to do was strangle his uncle with his bare hands.

"Please do not worry your mother…she needs you to be strong Lucius," Cassia continued. "Go to your room. Do not approach your uncle about me. Do not. It is what he wants you to do."

"And what if he comes for you again?"

"It doesn't matter," Cassia finally murmured. "I will be okay."

_Pretty please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

"What is this?" Lucius demanded angrily.

One of the four guards who caught up with him in the hallway spoke up. "The emperor took Servius out for the day. We were ordered to prote-"

"Protect me?" Lucius snapped. "Oh that's what he wanted."

Lucius stomped away to his room—the only place that he knew he would have any sort of privacy from the guards that Commodus had placed upon him.

He managed to make it to his room before he exploded. He angrily threw his arm across a shelf by his doorway, sending gold plates, candleholders, and other objects to the floor in a horrific clatter.

"Master Lucius?" A guard called from outside.

Lucius collapsed onto his knees, probably bruising them on the hard stone floor.

"I'm fine," he croaked out.

But he wasn't. He couldn't be fine. Hearing what Cassia had to say had broken him up inside. Commodus had gotten to him, just as he'd wanted too. He'd hurt Cassia knowing that it would hurt him.

He started brainstorming for ideas to kill his uncle. It wouldn't be easy. He was watched so carefully. He tried to think of ways that he could poison him, but then he began thinking of simply stabbing him. Whatever way, he wanted for his uncle to know that it was him.

But then again, he was probably expecting something.

Lucius finally told the guards outside to let him know when his uncle would be back, and he climbed into his bed.

Laying there, he lost track of time. He fell into a few periods of fitful sleep, dreaming of Cassia and then having nightmares of Commodus. He was worried about his mother, but he knew Cassia was with her. Cassia wouldn't be in danger from Commodus for a while. Lucius assumed that Commodus would be gone until Lucilla gave birth.

* * *

"Lucius,"

Lucius jumped from his bed at the sound of Cassia's voice. Half asleep and confused, he looked to the doorway. Her beautiful face peeked in through the curtain.

"Cassia?" he choked out.

He jumped from his bed and met her. She reached out and clasped both of his hands in hers.

"Lucius," she whispered.  
"Come inside," he pulled her in. "What has happened?"

He ignored the fact that the guards were still standing beside the entryway to his room.

"You have a sister," she said softly.

"But where is-"

"He is still out with Servius. Word has been sent to him that his daughter has been born," Cassia answered him. "I've been with your mother since I last talked to you yesterday. She is weak, but your sister is healthy."

Lucius swallowed the lump in his throat. "A sister? Wait what time is it? How long have I been asleep? It's been a day since we talked?"

Cassia nodded.

"Lucius, you're sick with worry. What did you drink?"

Lucius looked to where Cassia pointed. A cup sat on the table beside his bed. "I…I don't remember. I must have asked a servant to bring me something…I…" He stopped to rub his eyes.

He vaguely remembered one of the servants bringing him something to help him calm down. It felt like a dream now. And now he was remembering all of the plans he had come up with for his uncle.

"I have to go wash up. I will not be in her chamber when Commodus finally returns, but I will speak with you after. Meet me?" Cassia asked softly. "And promise me that you will not do anything rash."

Lucius nodded. It still hurt him. Just looking at her hurt him. It made him want revenge, but he wouldn't tell her that.

She released his hands and walked back out of his room. A moment later Lucius exited and left in the opposite direction, headed toward his mother's chamber.

The guards followed him the entire way.

Lucius stepped in slowly and quietly. He could still feel the effects of the sleep aid that he had drank while upset. He felt almost off balance, and he was beginning to wonder if he had taken more than a sleep aid.

He paused in the doorway. His mother was lying back against her pillows, holding the newborn cradled in her arms. Her hair was not braided as neatly as it had been. He breathed in deeply. The room smelled of the smelling oils that the midwives spritzed around the room.

Lucilla glanced up quickly, as if she'd heard him exhale—maybe she had.

"Oh dear, I thought that you were Commodus," she said quickly.

Lucius shook his head. "They are still out. Word has not yet reached them."

He stayed rooted in the doorway, reaching out to hold the stone entryway beside him.

"Come see, Lucius," Lucilla said softly.

Lucius swallowed away the pain in his throat and slowly stepped in.

He carefully sat on the edge of his mother's bed, careful not to cause much movement.

"Would you like to see her?" his mother asked softly.

Lucius stood back up and eased closer.

Lucius looked down at the baby—his new half-sister. He nearly expected to feel hatred for the baby. She was part of Commodus, just like Servius was.

The baby was staring up at her mother—their mother, not squirming, not fussing, just content.

At the moment that the baby's eyes met his, a strange sensation traveled through him. It wasn't hatred. How could he hate something so small and innocent?

"It is a strange feeling to want to end the life that you hold in your arms…not because you don't love it, but because you do," Lucilla murmured softly.

As his mother's words sank in, Lucius watched the baby clasp onto his mother's finger with both of its tiny hands.

"I thought that I would hate it," Lucius whispered.

Lucilla raised her eyes to his. She nodded. "I understand if you hate her."

"I don't. I can't," Lucius answered.

He didn't see a trace of Commodus in her small, flawless face.

"She will look just like you," He whispered softly. "Her hair is light. She is beautiful."

He turned back to look nervously at the doorway, suddenly aware that Commodus could enter at any moment.

"What will Commodus think of a daughter?" Lucius asked carefully. The sound of his uncle's name coming from his lips made bile surge in the back of his throat.

Lucilla shook her head. "I do not know."

"Mother…I…"

"Promise me something Lucius," Lucilla interrupted him.

"What?" Lucius asked

Lucilla took a deep breath and looked down at the babe in her arms.

"That you will take care of your sister…When she is old enough, you will take her away from here. When she no longer needs me…or if something should happen to me. You will protect her."

Lucius held his breath. "Nothing will happen to you mother," but dread settled in his stomach.

"Lucius. Take her away whenever it does. You will know when the right time is. Take her away and do not allow her to grow up here."

Lucius stared back at his tired mother.

"Where would I?"

"Do not worry about Commodus….or Servius. As much as it pains me, Servius is too far gone. Just leave and protect your sister."

"He will hunt me down. He will find me. I would have to kill him first," Lucius whispered quickly.

"Lucius stop."

Lucius fell silent. Leaving the palace sounded like a dream—a mere fantasy.

"I promise. But Mother you need to rest," Lucius finally murmured.

He wanted to tell her about Cassia, but he stopped himself. He didn't want to burden her. Now that she had made him promise to take care of his young sister, Lucius found himself losing the courage he had built up—the courage that he had planned on using against his uncle. He could not take care of them if he was murdered by the guard for assassination of Commodus.

"Cesar and Master Servius have returned," A guard called from outside.  
"You should probably go," Lucilla whispered.

"Cassia told me," Lucius croaked out without warning. He hadn't exactly meant for it to come out, but it had. "He…he forced her to stay in his chamber. She…told me."

Lucilla closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "I know."

"She told you?" Lucius demanded.

"I confronted her about it," his mother murmured. "I had my suspicions. It sickens me…"

This is the last I will endure from him," Lucius said softly. "He did it on purpose. He did it to spite me."

"Lucius, save Cassia and your sister," Lucilla lowered her head back to her pillow. She laid the newborn on her chest.

Panic enveloped Lucius. "How?" he asked.

"Go. He's coming," she responded weakly.

Lucius left his mother's chamber and walked the halls, looking for Cassia, but trying not to make it obvious. The guards did not follow him. Evidently, the new baby and his uncle were of more importance.

Lucius didn't want to leave his mother. She was weak and did not look well, but he knew meeting Commodus there would only cause her pain. He avoided the halls that he knew that Servius and Commodus would be taking to get to his mother's chamber.

When he finally caught sight of Cassia, he felt a little better. She was walking with an older woman.

What did his mother want exactly? Did she or did she not want him to kill his uncle.

With a sudden surge of courage, Lucius slipped into the kitchen and passed a few slaves working there. When one turned, he reached out and grabbed a knife from the wooden counter.

Lucius slipped the small knife into the cloth of his robe. He felt the point of it with the tip of his finger as he walked back out.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius paced the halls as he waited for his uncle to leave his mother's room. He knew when he passed by her chamber that the emperor was no longer inside because most of the guards had gone.

Lucius felt numb. He really didn't have a plan, and he tried not to think of what he must do.

He knew that he had to do what neither his mother nor Maximus had been able to do.

Lucius stopped to peer inside his uncle's large throne room, but he saw that his uncle was holding the baby. The lump grew in his throat and he started to pull away and leave, but one of the guards motioned for him to enter.

"The emperor said that if you stopped by you could enter, Master Lucius."

Lucius gritted his teeth at being given away, but forced himself to enter.

Commodus sat on his throne, completely preoccupied. He was cradling the newborn in his arms and did not look up as Lucius entered. A chair away, Servius was sitting sideways with his legs thrown over one of the arms rests of his own chair. He was preoccupied with a ring on his finger. He slipped it off and then back on again.

Lucius stopped and crossed his arms behind his back innocently. He gritted his teeth and glanced down at the area of cloth that he knew concealed his knife.

"Lucius," Commodus motioned for him to come closer. "Did you see your new sister?"

"Yes." Lucius nodded and he walked a few steps closer. He knew that he could do nothing while Commodus held the baby. He clenched his jaws tightly.

Lucius tried to clear his head. Could he have done anything while Servius and the guards were in the room anyway? Surely he wouldn't have been able to do it without consequence. But if they killed him would it even really matter? Cassia, his mother, and his new sister would be safe from him.

"She's beautiful," Commodus whispered, breaking Lucius's thoughts. "I brought her in here so that Lucilla could rest. She was…not looking well."

Lucius stared at the baby, keeping a safe distance between he and his uncle.

"Come see her, Lucius."

Lucius took another slow step toward his uncle and new sister.

"I know that we have not been as close as we once were, Lucius," Commodus glanced up from the baby briefly. She was waking. She opened her eyes and stretched her arms out from the cloth she was wrapped in. Commodus smiled down at her. His eyes lightened.

It was sickening to watch Commodus hold the innocent newborn. Lucius could not help but be repulsed at the thought that Commodus would have the chance to ruin his half-sister just as he had his half-brother.

"But I do love you…As I do my own son and daughter," Commodus continued.

Lucius noticed that Servius glanced up from his own hands, listening to his father's words.

"I have a fine family…and you are a part of it."

Lucius gritted his teeth together to keep himself from saying everything that he wanted to say. Commodus's words meant nothing to him. They were empty, and He wanted to accuse his uncle of everything, but he could not make himself say it aloud.

"Do you remember when we spent time together? You used to beg me to tell you stories. You listened so closely to every word I would say," Commodus's lips curled into a slight smile.

Lucius fought hard to not go back in time and recall the memories. He didn't want to relive the times that Commodus filled his ears with his poisonous ways.

"I've chosen a name for her," Commodus said excitedly.

Lucius met his uncle's eyes.

"Her name is Valeria. It means to be strong. Do you know what your name means, Servius?" Commodus brought his attention to his son.

"To preserve?" Servius said questioningly.

"Correct," Commodus murmured.

Lucius reached down and clenched the dagger in his pocket.

"Servius asks why you cannot play with him…why you cannot duel together. You are old enough to understand that yourself, am I right Lucius?" Commodus questioned.

Lucius nodded. His lips were still pressed tightly together. He was struggling to maintain a calmness in his body.

"It is not in his future to hold a position of power, Servius," Commodus turned his head to speak to his son. "It is in your future, my son."

Servius smiled.

"Lucius, sometimes I worry for you, though," Commodus rubbed his fingers gently across the baby's forehead.

Lucius furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?" he choked out.

"I feel that you are confused and you harbor unnatural feelings against me and…"

"Unnatural?" Lucius questioned.

"This is not how I wanted our relationship to be," Commodus murmured. "We are distant."

"Distance is not always a bad thing," Lucius spat.

Commodus smiled at his words and shrugged his shoulders.

"And I understand, Lucius, that as you are growing older, you want a wife…but I feel that I must stress that I do not believe that a chambermaid would not make a good one for someone of royal blood."

Lucius felt his cheeks burn at his uncle's words.

"If only you would have asked, I could have been looking for the perfect wife for you," Commodus continued.

"Do not even-" Lucius stopped himself, but a faint smile formed on Commodus's lips—a knowing smile.

"Did you know that she wanders the corridors at night? She leaves her post at Lucilla's bedside. As sick as Lucilla was, I am surprised that you did not warn her of leaving your dear mother for long when you met with her at night."

"Why are you doing this?" Lucius spat the words out, trying to control his anger.

"Doing what, Lucius?" Commodus questioned innocently.

He looked back to the baby in his arms.

Lucius glanced to the guards and then back to Commodus.

The entire room was silent. The silence was deafening, though. Even Servius's eyes roamed from Lucius to Commodus as he curiously watched.

"I know what you did," Lucius murmured. "And why you did it. My mother knows as well."

"I…Uh…Lucius, I do not know what you are speaking of."

"You feel threatened by me," Lucius announced.

Commdous smiled again. "Did you know that…Cassia is her name right? She…Well I think that she _loves _you."

Lucius's tightened his jaws. He squinted hard at his uncle.

"You're a monster," Lucius murmured.

"Oh," Commodus reached for his heart dramatically with one hand. "Lucius, I cannot imagine what that poor, bored, maid told you, but she and I had a nice conversation…about you of course."

Commodus rose to his feet and took a few steps closer. He rocked the baby gently in his arms.

Lucius remained frozen as Commodus leaned in close. He moved as if he wanted to tell a secret—something only to be heard by the two of them.

Lucius's hand tightened on his dagger, but he looked down at the baby between them and forced himself to remove his hand from the weapon.

Commodus bit into his bottom lip as he leaned in close.

"Lucius, There is something so…._intoxicating_ about her," Commodus murmured softly—so softly that only Lucius could hear.

Lucius glared back at his uncle. Their faces were barely inches apart. Oh how easy it could have been to push the dagger into the soft skin of Commodus's stomach and pull it downward, spilling the contents of his body on the marble floor.

"So I understand…your fascination… with her…but I do not understand why you had not yet claimed her as yours," Commodus continued.

Lucius tried not to react to his uncle's words. He had thought of claiming her as his a long time ago. He'd thought of the two of them together—not just for one night though. He'd fantasized of a future with her, but always forced himself back to reality—to protect her.

"She bruises so easily…she's like a delicate fruit…so sweet," Commodus whispered.

"Shut up!" Lucius roared.

He pulled away from his uncle, stumbling backwards so that he would not allow his anger to get the better of him.

"Put…Put the baby down," Lucius stammered.

"What will you do Lucius? You did not tell me you cared for her. I apologize. It was an honest mistake. Perhaps though, you should set your standards a little higher because it seems that your little chambermaid will spread her legs for anyone at all."

"No!" Lucius roared.

"Guards stand down," Commodus interrupted him, making Lucius realized that the guards had stepped forward to detain him. He looked to them and then back to Commodus.

"It's alright. Lucius is not acting like himself this evening," Commodus continued.

"You forced yourself on her!" Lucius spoke out.

The baby erupted into a cry, and Commodus rocked her a little again.

"Is that what she said?" Commodus smiled. He shook his head. "Do you call yourself seeking revenger her honor or?"

"I want revenge for everything that you have done!" Lucius growled. "You have ruined-"

"Cesar! Master Lucius! Come quick! It is Lucilla! I fear she is dying!" Lucius turned to face a horror stricken servant girl. She waved for them to follow her, but disappeared before waiting for a response from them.

"What?" Commodus demanded.

An older servant woman moved forward to take the baby from Commodus. He handed her over and hurried toward Lucilla's chamber. He passed by Lucius as if he was no longer there—no longer of importance or threat to him.

Servius sat up in his chair, but did not move, and Lucius stood frozen for a moment—completely frozen and shocked.

He watched the guards following Commodus disappear.

After a moment, he ran too, catching up to his uncle, the guards, and the young servant. She led them into Lucilla's chamber and spoke as they entered.

"She has fainted," the young servant placed and then removed her hand from Lucilla's damp face.

Lucilla was covered up to her chest by her blanket and her hands were lying by her sides. Her eyes were closed and her face was calm- as if she was dreaming heavily.

"Mother," Lucius took his mother's hand. It was clammy and pale. He rubbed it frantically.

She did not react to his touch.

Commodus moved passed him, nearly pushing him out of the way to reach for Lucilla's face. He gently grasped her chin and straightened her head toward his.

"Lucilla," Commodus called. His voice coursed with raw emotion. "Lucilla can you hear me? Wake up?"

"She is so pale," the maid murmured. "I was cleaning the place up. She had not energy all of a sudden and called for me. She told me that she feared she was dying."

With wide eyes, Commodus turned to face the maid.

"Her breathing is weak…" the maid continued explaining breathlessly. "And…"

"But what is _wrong_ with her!?" Commodus demanded, grabbing the young maid by both of her arms and shaking her until she stopped babbling.

The maid choked on her breath. "I…She…The bleeding…bleeding. I fear it is too late. I did not know she was bleeding. I fear that the baby took too long."

"No, No, No," Commodus wailed, and Lucius watched his uncle let go of the maid and collapse to his knees beside the bed. He grasped Lucilla's hand and pressed it to his face. He gasped and choked out words that Lucius could not even understand. He kissed her hand desperately as if he could revive her by doing so.

"Go fetch the physician, Lucius," Commodus ordered. Tears were freely falling from his eyes, and Lucius stood shocked at his uncle's reaction.

He himself was shocked as well, but his mother had pretty much told him. She'd known and she forewarned him. A lump of sadness grew in Lucius's own throat, but Lucius stood back. He swallowed it down.

He was shocked at his uncle's crazed outburst, and he knew that the physician would be of no help. It was too late. Lucilla had known. She had warned him. She was gone or would soon be.

"No Not Lucilla!" Commodus cried out. "Please no! Spare her!"

Lucius felt his eyes burn. Commodus felt as if he had the perfect family, but he'd ruined it all himself. It was all his fault.

"Go get him Lucius. I command you," Commodus roared. "So he can save your mother! You want that don't you!"

Lucius turned and ran from the room, but not to go get the physician. It was time. He had to find Cassia and his new sister.


End file.
